Always
by RadicalEdward6
Summary: AU. He loved her before he even knew what that word meant. Of course he would never tell her that, he was Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't bother with girls, especially ones who looked at him the way she did. (Slight OOC, mature subjects, small fluff, and plenty of angst.)
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory disclaimer: I own none of these characters and nothing at all except this storyline

* * *

The first time he felt it Sasuke still had chubby cheeks and tiny fingers, and an affinity for cartoon superheroes.

And Sakura always carried around her favorite stuffed bear and hadn't quite grown into her forehead.

But Sasuke loved her anyway.

Of course he didn't know that was what it was called.

All he knew was he enjoyed watching her finger paint, the way she dipped each little tip into a different color and smeared them across the page at the same time to make her rainbows. And how much to her dismay her unicorns always turned out fat.

He knew he liked watching her scribble outside the lines in the coloring books because he always had to stay inside them.

He knew he loved that she tucked her bear in at nap time but only after she made sure that loud mouthed blonde boy was tucked in first.

He loved the little red bows she'd have adorning her hair everyday.

He loved how she was always so nice and friendly to everyone, including him, even though he never said a word back to her.

He knew all these things yet he hated it.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha and he was only 5 and girls seemed like a waste of time.

But he still kept watching her from afar.

* * *

The second time he felt it Sasuke was much taller and would pretend he wasn't into superheroes anymore.

And Sakura had long outgrown carrying her bear around, although Mr. Fluffer had a special spot on her bed every night. She still hadn't completely grown into her forehead though.

But Sasuke loved her anyways.

Of course he wouldn't admit this in middle school.

And he felt a tug at his chest as he watched her attempt to mask a heartbroken face.

He had just informed her and that loud mouthed blonde kid that his parents had insisted on uprooting his and his brother's lives to move more than half way across the country because he had an old and ailing uncle that needed care.

He never even met him before.

So as the two most annoying people Sasuke had ever known began to tear up and protest,

"But what about school?"

"Can't you tell them you can live with me and my godfather?"

"And all your friends?"

"He likes you, I'm sure it would be fine!"

he couldn't help but stare at the way Sakura's nose crinkled and her green eyes misted over.

He took a sick pleasure in knowing he had the power to make her cry.

But he didn't want to be obvious so he broke his stare and told them he was sure there were schools wherever it was he was moving. And school would suck no matter what so it didn't really make a difference.

And that no, he wasn't going to live with Naruto and his perverted godfather, but if Naruto's parents ever came back from saving the rainforest he might consider that invitation.

But only because he wanted to ask them if there really were giant snakes that close to the equator.

Sasuke begrudgingly added that they were in fact the only people he really considered his friends.

But only because they hadn't left him alone since kindergarten and pestered him until he would be a part of their trio.

And then he was tackled into a group hug and he writhed trying to get out of it until he caught scent of Sakura's pomegranate shampoo and felt her moist cheek resting on his shoulder.

So he quickly glanced around the school hallway to make sure no one could see before he wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around Naruto's shoulders and quickly squeezed before disjointing them from him.

He knew he could have held onto Sakura for much longer if Naruto hadn't been there.

He knew that and he hated it.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha and he was only 12 and girls still seemed like a waste of time.

But that didn't stop him from fantasizing about marrying her while he moved 2,000 miles away.

* * *

The third time he felt it Sasuke was even taller and had built up some muscle. And he no longer hid his fondness of superheroes because now he could beat someone up if they made fun of him for it.

And Sakura had graduated Mr. Fluffer to a shelf above her desk where she could watch him while she did homework and he was within reach in case of a nightmare or heartache. And she had finally grown into her forehead.

And despite their distance for the past couple of years Sasuke loved her anyways.

Of course he didn't consider it love, what teenage boy needs to be in love?

So as he stood there in the hallway on the first day of school watching as another boy had Sakura leaned up against the lockers, his arm by her head supporting his body weight as he purred nonsense to her and showcased a cocky smirk, Sasuke's blood boiled and he thought he might throw up.

As everyone he had been familiar with tried to greet him and welcome him back and as Naruto tried to apologize for his loss but at the same time tell him how happy he was he was back home, Sasuke heard her giggle and saw a pink blush poison the perfect skin on her cheeks.

Then as she tried to coyly look away she spotted him.

Her mouth gaped while he swore her blush deepened, and this time it wasn't so much as tainting her flawless face as decorating it.

He thought he probably wouldn't throw up after all.

But then that jerk with the slicked back hair caught notice and smoothly took hold of Sakura's delicate chin and brought her face back to his. And he leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear and they both cracked up laughing.

And before he knew it Sasuke was walking towards them.

Then the boy with the perfect teeth adorning his creeper smile, and his stupid mature hair style, pushed himself away from Sakura and blew her a kiss and called out to Sasuke to say hello to Itachi for him since he was held back and wouldn't have the pleasure of joining him at college. Then he was gone down the hall.

And suddenly he was confused but not for long as Sakura, nothing short of sprinting, ran into his arms and started crying, not caring who saw.

As Sasuke hugged her back he noticed she still used pomegranate shampoo and he had a million things he wanted to say to her but all he could manage was,

"Won't your BOYFRIEND get mad you're hugging me?"

So as she pulled away from him, brows furrowed, Naruto laughing his ass off in the background, it dawned on her what he meant and her laughter chorused with the loud mouthed blonde's.

"Oh no, no, no, noooo! No one in their right mind would go out with Hidan! He's just super fun to flirt with but it's always innocent. He literally flirts with everyone, girls, boys, he doesn't care. But no one would actually DATE him."

Sasuke was relieved and he thinks he remembers him from some of the parties Itachi would throw before they moved. He did flirt with everyone.

So he let Naruto lead them to get their schedules, and he even let Sakura take his hand briefly while she dragged him towards their first period.

And he couldn't help the fluttering in his chest when he felt the warmth of her hand in his.

He loved how perfect their hands fit together.

He loved how it was like he never left.

But that wasn't ok.

So from then on he would ignore the way his heart raced when she looked at him.

He would ignore the way her laughter made him grin.

He would ignore the way in which her hips swayed as she got up to turn in an assignment.

And he really tried to ignore the way those hips swaying made his groin ache.

He ignored all these things because he enjoyed them too much.

And he hated it.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha and he was only 15 and girls were definitely a waste of time.

But he still would awake in the mornings stuck to his sheets from the dreams she enticed.

* * *

A/N: Comments, questions concerns, constructive criticism? Leave it in a review! Thanks! Next chapter probably won't be far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Obligatory disclaimer: I own none of these characters and nothing at all except this storyline

A/N: Super thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites, you guys make me feel great! Seriously you all rock. I'd just like to mention that the sections will each get a little longer and have more happening since as they age there is more to talk about and develop, sort of reflects growing up in real life. And the content will contain some more mature moments as well but nothing too graphic, sorry if you like those lemons! So it may not always sound as catchy as the first chapter/ 3 sections, but I'll try to maintain that structure as well as I can. Enjoy my loves!

* * *

The fourth time he felt it Sasuke was sitting on a broken log of some sort, burying his toes in the sand. He was wearing dark navy swim trunks with the Captain America logo on one leg.

And Sakura was lying on a blanket a few feet away from him, with Ino whispering gossip in her ear. She was wearing a tiny string bikini. Maroon colored.

And as the bonfire crackled in front of them, and as their classmates danced and drank on the darkened beach, Sasuke could only half deny loving her.

He watched her lie with Ino, and dance with Ino, and flutter from friend to friend, and have one drink with Ino, only because it was in celebration of their high school graduation she said.

He watched her laugh at all of Kiba's jokes and at Naruto's drunken antics. And wished he had the power to make her that giddy.

He watched her eat pizza with Choji and get real serious discussing the future with Shikamaru, while she cuddled into Akamaru's fur.

He watched her lighten back up her mood, like she always found a way to do, by dragging him off his nice broken log to join a few of their classmates in studying Sai paint the glow of the fire.

But all he noticed was the way the light reflected off of her cheeks and illuminated her wide eyes, catching that sparkle in them.

When she noticed his stare he quickly looked away. So he didn't catch her blush he would have loved to know he caused.

When Sasuke realized the party was starting to calm down and the couples were breaking off into the night, he seized the opportunity.

Naruto and Hinata had finally hooked up thanks to alcohol's courage, and Ino was trying to get clueless Sai's attention so Sakura would have no excuse to not go with him.

He grabbed her hand, not entirely sober himself, and led her away from the fire and friends and the noise. Where they could walk in the cool sand and feel the mist from the ocean while they joked about Naruto finally making a move and talk about how it felt to be done with mandatory schooling.

As they walked along the shore he watched her skip ahead, still babbling on about things, stopping to inspect shells every now and then. Or dragging a stick through the wet sand to etch her name.

He wished she'd add his to it.

He watched her hair tousled by the breeze and as she shivered slightly but continued on. Enjoying the rarity of being alone with Sasuke.

He watched her dip her little feet into the water only to shriek and run back to him as if he could save her from the frigid liquid.

Well he was Captain America for the night.

So he grabbed her around the waist, running her up the hills of sand, away from the offender, eliciting a giggle from her. And when he turned her to him and she put her hand on his chest, the giggling stopped and he was disappointed. But then he saw the look in her eyes.

So he kissed her.

And it was everything he imagined.

Her soft lips pressed into him more urgently and who was he to deny her? The burn of the alcohol in his stomach encouraging him.

He let his hands roam wherever she allowed, caressing her soft skin, pulling her closer to him. Her arms were thrown around his neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair.

She still smelled of pomegranate.

This continued until he heard a small moan escape her lips and he couldn't contain all the dirty thoughts he ever held about her.

So when she felt his hardness pushing against her she let out a gasp and he gently led her hand to feel what she was the cause of.

Smirking at her shock, Sasuke watched Sakura blush deeply then return his smirk.

His sharp intake of breath when she stuck her hand in his swim trunks had her giggling once more. Then she removed her delicate appendage from his hardened one and tried to take off and just as he was about to tackle her onto the sand and do god knows what, they heard that loud mouthed blonde kid calling for them.

So Sasuke had to tuck away his unmentionable and watch as Sakura ran off towards the sound of another boy's voice.

The rest of the night he watched her with smoldering eyes.

As she danced some more with Ino and had just one more drink with Ino.

As she consoled a crying Rock Lee that the group would stay in touch, even though he had already graduated last year.

As she pretended to care while Shino showed her some "interesting" insects living in that nice broken log.

He watched her braid Hinata's hair and attempt to convince Neiji he would look just as good as his cousin if she was allowed to braid his.

He watched her play Frisbee with Tenten and Akamaru.

He watched her sit with Naruto in a comfortable silence by the fire while everyone around them started packing up the party.

And he watched her as they parted ways for the night. She insisted her parents wanted her home with Ino before it got too late.

He watched her leave without acknowledging anything had happened.

He decided maybe he hated her.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha and he was almost 18 years old and girls were indeed a waste of time.

But that didn't stop him from having to take a cold shower that night.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be long and a little intense just to warn!


	3. Chapter 3

Obligatory disclaimer: I own none of these characters and nothing at all except this storyline.

A/N: Once again thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! You motivate me to finish every chapter and I so very much appreciate every one of you for it! Quick question though, I was planning on doing a couple more chapters as is (more Sasuke's pov) and then going and showing Sakura's version of the whole thing and then the finale of the story will be done after all that. Would you guys like that or prefer to ride out the whole thing as more of a Sasuke only view? Let me know! XOXO.

I had to add this warning in about something controversial that happens in this chapter, if you're sensitive please move on. This is a fictional story, don't get your panties in a twist. Fictional story, fictional characters. That's the magic of writing. Anything can happen and there's usually a reason behind it. I did up the rating to M. So if you can't handle a fake person in a fake situation then this isn't the place for you. Everything will be ok in the end. Take deep breaths.

* * *

The fifth time he felt it Sasuke was wedged on his bed between two familiar forms. Posters of The Avengers, and such superheroes, lined the cocoa colored walls around them.

And Sakura was one of those forms. Big, sloppy tears running down her face as she pulled her two boys in closer together.

And while he lie there, made into a Sasuke sandwich with the loud mouth blonde on one side and a slightly hysterical Sakura on the other, he could only half deny that he loved her.

He loved that she hadn't given up on painting, making art classes a focus while in college. Although she had graduated from using her fingers to brushes and he bet if she cared to fashion a unicorn now it wouldn't turn out so fat.

He took a secret joy in seeing her still stick a little red bow in her hair every now and then.

He found himself watching now, not her color outside the lines anymore, but chew on the end of her pen as she took notes in class, something else he would never do.

He loved that he could still find her stuffed bear tucked somewhere safe when he would visit her house. And that she still made sure Naruto was taken care of on basic things.

He loved the most that she still would include him in any conversation even if he never said a word in response.

So they all stayed there thinking about how Sakura chose to transfer to art school, where Sai and Ino were and praised highly, where Sasuke and Naruto could never go because between them they had as much artist ability as a peanut. And even if you rolled a peanut around in some ink it could make something that looked better than what they could conjure up.

That was how Sakura put it.

Naruto admitted he'd probably join Hinata at her school then and Sasuke agreed he wouldn't mind going there. But he did. He wanted to follow Sakura like a lost puppy. Just like he did when he followed the two to community college.

Even if she had blown off and ignored their moment on the beach for the last two years.

And damned if he would be the one to bring it up.

So with the boys going in one direction and their cherry blossom in the other, it meant they would be separated for the first time since Sasuke had to move away. Sakura was racked with guilt, although she did say they needed to gain independence away from each other, and her big sloppy tears were from fear that they would drift apart and lose their friendship.

As they nestled together waiting for her tears to stop, Sakura's brain short circuited and she sprung up from the pile of bodies claiming to have the most brilliant idea.

Her words came out in a tangle of sentences trying to explain how comfortable they were with physical affection to one another and simultaneously ask Naruto how having sex with Hinata had bonded them more deeply.

A cherry colored Naruto had more or less confirmed that it had indeed made them closer.

"That's it then. We should have sex!" She blurted as she gathered all her books and papers from the desk adjacent to the bed.

"We?" Sasuke was guarded but couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat at her words.

Sakura sent him a smile with her nod and proceeded to go on about the three of them having sex to cement their friendship and have an everlasting bond so when they split up they couldn't forget each other. She added that it would mean even more to him and herself since they were still virgins.

Sasuke didn't think his heart was even beating anymore.

"Whoaaa, slow down Sakura! It doesn't work like that, this type of thing ruins friendships and hey Hinata is my GIRLFRIEND I don't think I could do anything with anyone else. Even you two! ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!"

As Naruto tried to convince Sakura she was insane and as Sakura blatantly ignored him while she gathered her bag. Sasuke came up with his own brilliant plan.

"I'm in. Blondie is too."

He watched her face light up brighter than he's seen it in a long time.

Then she had her shoes on and was out the door yelling behind that she would call them with a plan later.

He then explained to a frozen in place Naruto that he wouldn't have a threesome with him if his life depended on it. To which he unfroze.

No, Sasuke just needed this chance to be alone with her. If she thought they were all going to do this, and Naruto backed out, then it would be just the two of them.

Which Naruto thought might be considered taking advantage of her, but if she didn't want to "strengthen" just her and Sasuke's friendship before they parted ways then Sasuke would respect that, but having her in such an intimate moment might at least lead them to talk about what had happened between them.

Naruto teased Sasuke that he was in love with Sakura.

He teased he should just ask her on a date.

Or pay someone off to get into that art school.

The taunts continued as he was shoved out of Sasuke's dorm, door slammed in his face.

Sasuke really hated that kid. He had great parents though. They brought him back a fossilized snake from the rainforest.

* * *

The boy with the fictional hero obsession counted.

He counted the hours it took for her to call.

He counted the days until her big plan.

He counted every minute when that day arrived.

He counted the steps it took to walk up to her apartment.

He counted the seconds it took for her to open the door with a shy grin on her face and an aura of seduction clinging to her .

Then he was counting her tears and how many times she blushed from embarrassment for "being so dumb".

Because the loud mouth blonde wasn't coming and she knew it was crazy to think they should do this.

So Sasuke took to comforting her, reassuring her that she was indeed sane and just wanted to make sure she wouldn't be left behind in their minds.

He relished in her scent as he held her to his chest, not caring that she was dampening his nice shirt because he could never get enough of that pomegranate infusion in her hair.

But when she pulled away from him, no longer crying but looking at him puzzlingly, he couldn't help but dread what she might be thinking.

"It just hit me that if you're here Sasuke, does that mean you want to have sex with me?"

He was not prepared.

By all logic he should have been since he knew the plan was to be alone with her in an, hopefully, intimate setting.

But the way her sea foam green eyes held his onyx ones left his mind in a stutter.

He could feel the way his face was heating up.

But his tongue just wouldn't work and he was worried he looked like his favorite food by now.

A big fat tomato. Who couldn't talk because a pretty girl mentioned having sex with him.

As he failed at making a coherent sentence, Sakura's eyes grew watery once more and she switched from gazing in his orbs to her hands fidgeting on her lap.

"I suppose not, you're probably here because you knew it wasn't going to happen. I'm sure Naruto told you ahead of time. I guess I was being stupid because of what we did at our graduation party, which you don't have to explain, I understand tha-"

He cut her off.

Not by kissing her like he wanted.

But by throwing a pillow at her of course.

Smooth. She finally mentions their moment and he hits her in the face.

At least she was laughing now, and they were wrestling on the couch over the pillow.

And Sasuke realized how brilliant he was.

An excuse to be as close as he wanted, an excuse to touch her or brush his hand up her thigh. With only his clothes and her flimsy, silky robe separating them.

Damn it.

Now he wondered what she could possibly be wearing under her robe because it didn't appear to be anything, and if he would be a jerk if he pulled the tie on it.

He had her pinned, able to hold her two arms above her with just one of his. Body nestled between her legs. His other arm supporting his weight but itching to undress her.

Before he could contemplate his moral dilemma any longer, lips were on his and then they weren't.

She had kissed him this time but hadn't the courage to hold it for more than a peck.

Screw his moral dilemma.

He released her arms and captured her lips. Kissing her with such a passion it scared them both a little.

He kissed her until he felt their lips swelling, then he moved to her neck. Ravaging her like a starving wolf, he bit and sucked her milky skin. Eliciting small moans that rumbled her throat and encouraged him further.

He couldn't help but groan when she called out his name,

"Sa-su-ke.."

If she couldn't already feel his arousal she was sure to have then.

He removed her robe after all, she only had lace panties on.

And when she asked him to make love to her, using those exact words, he carried her, practically running, to her bedroom.

There the remaining clothes were shed in a whirlwind, bodies thrown onto silky sheets, more ravaging of soft skin and intimate places. Both were a little dizzy and high on hormones.

Sasuke was trying to be gentle but when he made sure this was what she wanted he couldn't hold off any longer on burying himself inside her.

He let her get used to his size though because he noticed her wincing, so she took the opportunity to mention she had bought condoms if he wanted to use them but they were both clean and it felt too good this way so he promised to pull out instead.

Once she was comfortable he didn't hold back.

He couldn't describe what he was experiencing. Watching her face contorted in pleasure, knowing he was the cause. The way the delicate skin of her breasts felt rubbing against his chest. The way in which he was as close as physically possibly, inside and out, yet yearned for more contact.

Heaven was a close description he decided.

Sea foam and onyx held each others gaze.

He didn't know if he could last with her looking at him with her hooded eyes and a pouted mouth.

So he moved his lips all over her body, he flipped her around and enjoyed the new views he received, he did everything he could to stop from exploding at the look that was in her eyes.

When he thought he would lose it they returned to their original position. Their bodies grinding together in rhythm. Heartbeats synchronized, pulses pounding. Her warmth and wetness overtaking his senses.

And those damn eyes.

Her legs had ensnared him, preventing him from abandoning her in her peak. He heard her cries as he felt her tighten and her body shudder. He lost it, spilling inside her, still trapped by those legs.

After calming a little after the oxytocin release, they brushed it off. A moment lost in pleasure.

Then they cuddled together for a while, not having to say anything, just the way Sasuke liked.

He ran his fingers through her angelic locks.

He thought her skin glowed.

He planted the sweetest kisses on her face and watched as her eyes held the most adoring look he's ever seen in them before.

He almost told her the words that spun around his head since those early school days when he had chubby cheeks and she had a big forehead.

But he couldn't get his tongue to work again.

So he showed her instead.

Over and over.

Not worrying about pulling out anymore.

It was a long night.

* * *

The next day held much of the same for the two.

Sleeping in and making love.

They showered together.

They had a lazy breakfast and spent what was left of the morning watching cartoons lying in each others arms.

They finally ventured into the world for lunch and a movie.

Although Sasuke admits he doesn't know what happened in the movie, they were too preoccupied with each other.

He couldn't help but wonder if they could have been doing their whole lives if he had just made a move.

As they finished out their day in Sakura's apartment, venturing well past virgin territory, and ignoring their phones, Sasuke couldn't help but wish life was always like this.

So it continued.

"In secret" from Naruto, although he knew what was going on. He'd often be sporting a stupid grin when he was with the pair, but never said a word. He'd just make himself scarce.

For a few weeks Sasuke spent every waking moment he could with Sakura.

They went on walks in the park or around campus, they ate most meals together, he'd spend the night at her place, replacing Mr. Fluffer as her favorite bedmate.

They saw every movie in theaters no matter how bad, they only half watched anyway.

They went to the local arcade to spend too much money trying to win crappy prizes. They would go to the marsh where they named all the ducks and would make up stories about their lives.

They'd go shopping at the mall. They had picnics. He never thought he would want to have a picnic in his life until then.

But Sasuke's favorite thing for them to do was lie on a blanket at the beach, star gazing, and listening to the familiar sound of the waves crashing on the shore. He would silently remember their first kiss there, pushing the butterflies away when he thought of it.

And he made sure they finished what they had started that night on the sand.

But then school started getting in the way and they'd have to spend more time on homework and projects than drowning in each other's endorphins.

Then finals were coming up and since Sasuke only had a single class with his pink haired nympho, he hardly saw her.

She'd tell him with a sad pout that she had to study with classmates or work on her art project worth half her grade.

So they saw each other twice a week in their singular class together, and sometimes for lunch, but never for walk in the park or a night spent in ecstasy, or a day talking about ducks.

Then once half their classes were done Sasuke was sure she was avoiding him.

Sakura wouldn't answer his calls and during their class together she would sit by him but not say much and when they let out she'd dash away saying how she had to get to the art room to finish her project.

He knew she had already turned it in.

So he sulked.

He'd snap at Naruto more than usual and he didn't want to do much.

Everywhere just reminded him of his once adoring…wait what were they? Was that the problem he wondered. They had been doing this for over three months. Maybe she needed a title or something official.

Amazed at his stupidity he ordered a dozen roses to be delivered to her place with a card showing a picture of a donkey.

Since he was a jackass.

So when she showed up at his threshold crying he thought they would be ok.

He pulled her inside for privacy, hugging her like she would disappear. She managed to sniffle out that the roses were beautiful but they had a problem. And since he was going to make it official he knew she would shut up and everything would be fine.

Until she pulled something from her bag.

And that something was a little plastic stick with two lines that matched Sakura's hair.

Sasuke thought he might pass out.

* * *

He tried to think, what would Thor do? Or Captain America? Or even Spiderman?

They would probably do the right thing.

Whatever that was.

After the shock wore off, they rationally discussed how they shouldn't have forgone protection so often as they did. But what was done was done.

Sasuke thought maybe they could manage, he knew his parents would help and his mother was ticking off the days until she was a grandmother already. The kid was bound to be the cutest creature ever to exist if it was a combination of their genetics. And if they had it that would mean they could be their own little family, and Sakura would be his forever. That didn't sound too bad.

They could get married and have the baby and take turns finishing school, and with the help of their parents it would be a breeze right? Sasuke had a small churn of excitement in his gut.

This would work.

But before he could voice anything Sakura was rambling on about how it would ruin their lives, it was the wrong time, they only had two years of school left. She couldn't go through this yet, she was too young. And what would she tell her parents?

So she had made an appointment for next week. Her tone speaking the words she left unsaid

Sasuke thought his stomach fell out of his body.

She had already made her decision, to be fair it was more her choice than his. He could have a say, yes, but ultimately the responsibility lands on the woman in this situation. Her body, her choice.

So he didn't say a word.

He just lent his support and promised to go with her.

They spent the rest of the day trying to ignore the enormity of their situation. They focused on enjoying each others company instead.

They made love as much as possible, since worrying about protection was no longer an issue.

And then she went home for the night.

And a week went by.

And the day came.

After leaving the clinic they stayed at Sakura's all day. Watching movies, eating junk food.

Every now and then she would cry and Sasuke would comfort her even though he thought that's what she wanted, so why be so sad? That was probably a stupid question.

He ignored the tugging in his own chest.

He spent the night but they had to part ways the next day and after that he never saw her alone.

School finished up, but there were never moments shared in secret and in lust. Everywhere they went that blonde idiot was right there with them.

Then half the time it was just Sasuke and the loud mouth.

Towards the end of summer, when everyone was more or less packed and ready to part ways, the trio would meet twice a week for dinner.

And Sasuke could swear, at least one time, she had looked at him the way she did before.

But she had stopped holding his hand and letting him kiss her nose.

She had stopped sending him stupid little texts wishing him a good day.

She had stopped playing with his hair.

She acted like she didn't want anything to do with him.

What had he done to her?

He decided maybe he was right all along, he did hate her.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha and he was 20 years old and THIS girl was a major waste of time.

But that didn't stop him from crying the night she moved away for art school.


	4. Chapter 4

Obligatory disclaimer: I own none of these characters and nothing at all except this storyline.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone! I just wanted to say I promise the events of last chapter serve a purpose and it will be ok if you bear with it. I know some people did not favor that, but I swear it's important for more of the storyline in this chapter and for the story overall. But this will have a happy ending when it is all done!

* * *

The sixth time he felt it Sasuke no longer posted pictures of his favorite heroes on the walls, he figured he was strong enough on his own.

And Sakura had abandoned Mr. Fluffer at her parent's house, no longer needing his comfort for all of her troubles.

And despite all the pain he had gone through on her behalf, Sasuke still loved her.

He knew that as he, the loud mouth blond, and her had their daily phone calls.

He almost forgot the way she ignored their first romantic encounter for two years.

He almost forgot the way she had made him feel the most complete he ever had, just to break his heart with a decision he felt powerless to change.

He almost forgot the way she abandoned him in the wake of his own grieving.

He almost forgot the way she left without a proper goodbye.

Almost.

But that didn't change that his favorite time of the day was when they'd all get on the phone together, he and Naruto at their college, Sakura all the way at her art school, and blabber about stuff that didn't matter. Making plans for when they'd visit with each other.

He just liked listening to the lilt of her voice.

And she made sure he was a part of the conversation if Naruto started dominating it.

So he found himself still holding tender thoughts of her.

But then the daily calls turned into every other day.

Then they were twice a week.

By the time all the leaves on the trees were red and golden and littering the floor, the calls were down to once a week.

Then once a week if they were lucky.

School was busy, she explained. A lot of projects and building her portfolio was beyond important.

But she was planning to visit them at Halloween and they could all go to one of those parties Naruto always went on and on about.

Sasuke sucked up his resentment and secretly looked forward to the candy gorging holiday when he could see her again. He planned to reconcile and make sure she was his once more. Even if they were many miles apart. Because he would, and had, put up with anything for her.

He just had to figure out how he could tell her that.

He also had to figure out a costume. Sakura loved when they all dressed up.

The loud mouthed blonde had decided on a sickeningly cute couples costume with Hinata and they had picked a party to attend that would be the largest on campus.

Sasuke ended up with just a scary mask. He figured he shouldn't please Sakura too much just yet.

But when the day finally came, Sakura did not.

She apologized profusely on the phone, blaming her work load. She couldn't make it all the way out there and be back with enough time to finish her assignments and meet her deadlines. She hoped they'd understand. Perhaps sometime next month she would see them.

Sasuke went to the party anyway. Sans mask.

Hinata and Naruto were making him sick. They kept kissing and being all lovey-dovey. Dressed like Mickey and Minnie mouse did not help Sasuke ignore them.

Plus he was too understanding that Sakura couldn't make it.

Sasuke ditched them to get drunk with some of his classmates that he spotted. Even if all Karin did was argue with Suigetsu over politics and Jugo usually remained quiet unless he was making friends with someone's pet.

At least he didn't have to say anything to them.

Getting plastered was a decidedly good idea he figured. He was happier and empowered to forget about that pink haired bitch.

He even danced with some random girl. But promptly ran from her when she tried to obtain his number.

Maybe he wasn't that empowered yet.

But he did agree to rent an apartment with his trio of misfit classmates.

Drunk Sasuke was nice.

Drunk Sasuke actually talked.

Drunk Sasuke was having fun for the first time in a long time.

Drunk Sasuke was taking shots of tequila in some kitchen with a bunch of people he didn't know.

Drunk Sasuke was puking in some bushes on the walk back to his shared dorm room with Mickey Mouse.

Drunk Sasuke had his arm around Minnie telling her she was the only girl he could slightly stand being around anymore because she didn't talk a whole lot. Unlike stupid what's her name with the pink hair.

Drunk Sasuke was pushed by Mickey. Just a small push. But he landed on his ass anyway.

Drunk Sasuke was ok, but would probably feel sore in the morning.

Drunk Sasuke had all but forgotten about what's her name as he stumbled into the dorm and found his way to his bed.

But Drunk Sasuke still sent Sakura an embarrassing text before he passed out, even if he had started referring to her as what's her name.

The next morning hung-over Sasuke decided Drunk Sasuke was a jerk and shouldn't be allowed to use a phone or make life style choices such as moving in with new "friends".

The worst part was old what's her name didn't even respond.

Maybe he shouldn't have bragged about the party and dancing with some girl.

* * *

Sasuke knew he was an idiot.

Even if Sakura wanted to ignore him all the time and make choices that inevitably hurt him, she never rubbed anything in his face. Nor did she have anything to do with other guys.

So when Sakura started calling every day again, she only called for Naruto.

She even convinced Naruto and Hinata to come visit her for a weekend.

Sasuke wasn't invited.

So he moved into that apartment he had drunkenly promised his new group.

He stopped caring when Naruto slipped up and mentioned how well she was doing.

He focused on school. Even if it was easy for him.

It went on like that until December. And Christmas season was in full swing.

The twinkling lights and romantic feelings in the air.

The chill to the wind and cheerfulness of strangers.

Sakura had planned to visit home, just as they were, Naruto informed Sasuke.

And since there was magic swirling all around them, Sasuke felt a little less angry and thought maybe they could both apologize at the very least.

They would arrive home a week before her so maybe he could plan a day for them to spend together and work things out.

But on the first day Sasuke and Naruto had returned home, they decided to get some Christmas shopping out of the way. And down one isle of the store they were in hung all sorts of tinsel and ornaments. Green garlands and wreaths.

And stockings, in assorted sizes for the whole family.

There in front of him lay a baby sized one.

Sasuke couldn't help the feelings that little boot shaped piece of cloth evoked.

Anger clouded his eyes, as a feeling he could only describe as dread filled the contents of his stomach.

He couldn't break the glare he held on the stocking, as Naruto just stood there not sure what to do.

He didn't know Naruto knew.

Just then a woman with her cooing baby walked right up next to them and obtained one for the bundle in her arms.

That was the final straw for Sasuke.

As soon as Naruto was distracted, he yanked the despised object from its hook and proceeded to hide it in his basket of presents.

Later that day when he had parted ways from the blonde idiot, he sent Sakura a small package.

A couple days later upon opening that package Sakura found a baby's stocking and a pack of condoms with a note reading,

"Merry Xmas Sakura. XO, Sasuke."

She didn't come home for the holidays after all.

* * *

He didn't regret it.

He didn't regret sending it.

He didn't regret the hurt he knew would have highlighted her face, deepening in her eyes.

He didn't regret that he caused her to give up such a family orientated holiday with her parents.

He didn't regret the sadness Naruto felt for having his first Christmas with out Sakura around.

He didn't regret it when everyone but him received presents from her in the mail.

But when the new year passed and he hadn't heard one bit from her or about her from anyone, he started thinking he crossed a line.

Then a week after New Year's Eve he did receive something from Sakura in the mail.

It was a note with a picture attached.

The note read,

"Happy New Year Sasuke! -Sakura."

The picture showed Sakura on NYE, in a breathtaking dress, her hair and makeup done extremely well.

And there she stood, with streamers and confetti flowing down, surrounded by a small mass of people he didn't recognize, kissing another man.

He promptly tossed the whole thing in his fireplace.

He watched until every last fiber had been turned to ash.

He decided he did hate her.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha, he was still 20 years old, and Sakura Haruno had always been a waste of time.

But that didn't stop him from trying to find out who the guy she kissed was.

* * *

A/N: Don't freak out, their interactions with other people in this chapter were very shallow and nothing more happened than what I mentioned. They won't be shipped with anyone else in this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Obligatory disclaimer: I own none of these characters and nothing at all except this storyline.

* * *

Sasuke no longer counted the times he felt something for Sakura.

If he was honest with himself he knew the count was much higher than he let on any how.

But as the winter raged on, then the snow melted into slush, the fresh spring grass popping up along with baby birds and a plethora of flowers, he attempted to move on.

He never did find out who the stranger kissing Sakura was.

He convinced himself it didn't matter.

He had his new life, in his new apartment off campus with his new group of friends.

Yeah it was great.

But not really.

He had inadvertently distanced himself from Naruto when he burned his bridges with Sakura. They had remained close.

That loud mouthed blond had even visited her multiple times.

Of course he still bugged Sasuke every chance he got, but things were different.

He turned away from his geeky obsession of his younger years, it went along with blocking his tender memories of childhood with HER, tried to forget her quirks and her scent, the way he had found his balance in life next to her.

He tried to convince himself he didn't need her pomegranate scent.

Her soft lips.

The way she once looked at him.

He was fine.

He had friends he didn't want to kill.

But he didn't have that same bond he shared with his old trio. And as much as Sakura had hurt him, he would find himself taking the blame for how wrong it all went.

But he still didn't need her or the blond kid.

So why was it he decided to meet with Naruto for lunch?

* * *

Once together it was hard to deny their brotherhood.

Naruto quickly regained all the lost time with Sasuke and even managed somehow to convince Sasuke to get in touch with Sakura.

He admitted he knew every detail of what happened. He reprimanded Sasuke for hurting Sakura on purpose like that, despite what she did.

Because it was her decision and it wasn't easy but that doesn't make her an evil person and it didn't mean she was trying to hurt anyone.

He just needed to hear her side of the story.

Sasuke frowned throughout the whole conversation, telling Naruto he needed to get all the facts checked before he could be so sure she never tried to hurt him.

But Naruto interjected that yes, he even knew about the beach incident. And reiterated, he needed to hear her side of the story.

So Sasuke reluctantly agreed to get in touch with her. No promises that he would listen but he would try for Naruto.

Then they parted ways.

And Sasuke never got the guts to call the pink haired girl he painted as a villain in his mind.

Perhaps he wasn't as over his comic book obsession, or her, as he thought.

* * *

Sasuke tried not to recount the times he couldn't deny his love for Sakura.

He tried as the fresh spring turned into a bright summer.

As he returned home for break, to the streets where memories of her haunted every nook and cranny.

Every turn another reminder of what was lost.

Not just a lover, but one of his best friends.

He settled into his old bedroom, where remnants of the child he once was still hung around. Posters, figures, and embarrassingly enough bed sheets, of his super heroes laid untouched.

He couldn't wait for the next school year.

Or maybe he should just call her like Naruto told him.

* * *

Meanwhile she was returning home as well.

Curling herself up on her bed, hugging Mr. Fluffer close. Yearning for her innocence back, even if it meant having a big forehead again.

She was just about to drift off into slumber when her phone lit up.

Uchiha, adorned with a skull emoji of course, was calling.

She sighed as she answered.

He hadn't expected her to.

"Uh, hi." _Smooth Sasuke._

"What do you want?"

I want you. I'm sorry. Can we start over? Any one of those lines would do.

But he couldn't bring himself to speak. All the baggage hanging heavy in the air.

"Why did you hurt me?" Is what comes out.

With a shake of her head and tears forming in her eyes she tells him to keep checking his mail.

What the heck did that mean?

He was tired of games.

After all he was Sasuke Uchiha and he was almost 21 years old and he didn't want this girl to be a waste of time.

So he found himself waiting for the mail carrier all the following week.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter is awful but I haven't updated in a year and just needed to get it out. This story just turned into a disaster and I'm sorry but I'm planning on finishing it no matter how much I cringe at it. Hopefully it gets better!


End file.
